


We'll Always Have 510

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Fluff, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The real world and the QAF world combine, and the boys air their views on the series finale.





	We'll Always Have 510

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The sound of a scream roused Brian from his focus on the mock-ups in front of him. He jumped up and ran into the living room to see what was the matter. Justin was standing in the middle of the room with the remote in his hand.

“Jesus Christ! Are you all right? What happened?” Brian asked. Justin just stood there mouthing silently and angrily. Brian waved a hand in front of his face.

“They . . . they . . . ASSHLOES!” he shouted at last.

“Who are assholes?”

“CowLip.”

Brian rolled his eyes. He had told Justin not to get too attached to the show, to not take things too seriously. But when did Justin ever listen to him anyway? For a split second Brian wondered why it was he was with such a drama princess, but then he remembered the blowjob Justin had given him in the shower that morning and it all seemed worth it.

“Was it really that bad?”

“Yes! They fucked everything up. I just can’t believe it. I feel so betrayed.”

“Let me see what they did.”

Brian sat down on the couch and Justin rewound the tape in the VCR. Brian tried to get him to sit down too but the blond refused, preferring to pace back and forth. They watched in silence for the most part, only commenting occasionally.

“I do not use the word cuddle.” Brian interjected at one point. “And when have I ever turned down sex?”

“You see what I mean.” They continued to watch until the credits rolled. Brian pried the remote out of Justin’s hand and turned the TV off. “You still can’t dance for shit.” Commented Justin, earning himself a pinch on the arm.

“You are such a drama princess. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as you made it out to be. From the shrieking going on down here I thought you were being murdered or something.”

“How can you say that? They broke us up . . . again!”

“They did not.”

“Yes they did. Were you watching?”

“Closer than you apparently. Just because you moved to New York doesn’t mean the relationship was over. There are planes and telephones and web cams for internet jerk off sessions. Technically I’d say we were still together.”

“But I wanted us to be more together.”

“Tough shit Sunshine, we didn’t get too much say in the matter. Now let’s go upstairs and I’ll fuck you into the mattress to prove that all is still right in the world.” Brian started to disrobe him partner, but the younger man moved away.

“I’m too upset. I can’t even begin to think about sex right now.”

Brian groaned in disgust. He was seriously going to have to hunt these CowLip fellows down and kick their ass if he missed out on an orgasm because of them.

“Would you get over it already? You’re not going to change anything by sulking.”

“How can you be so blasé about this?”

“I’m not I’m being realistic. And I’m sticking to my analysis of the situation. We’re still together. And I think I said something quite intelligent and dare I say romantic.”

“And what was that?”

“The part where I said it didn’t matter if we saw each other in a week or a month, because it’s only time. You have to admit that’s pretty mushy and sentimental, but true. It means that in the end we’ll always be back together.”

“I guess.” Justin said reluctantly, unwilling to let go of it so easily. Brian took advantage of the moment and hoisted the blond over his shoulder. He began the long trek back upstairs to the bedroom and pulled of his lover’s pants on the way, tossing them to the side. They’d find them in the morning. It had been a lot easier to do this with Justin when they lived in the loft, but if the stubborn one wasn’t going to go to the bed on his own accord Brian was more than ready to remedy the situation. Finally they reached their destination and Brian threw Justin onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“I’m still too upset.” Justin pouted.

But Brian was not about to be put off. When Justin opened his mouth to speak Brian leaned in and captured his lips in an intense kiss. He kept at it until he felt Justin’s body become limp and unresisting. If you couldn’t shut Justin up with reason this always made a good back up. Satisfied that there would be no more arguments for the moment, he moved so that his mouth was next to Justin’s ear.

“And don’t forget, we’ll always have episode 510.” He said quietly.


End file.
